El somberero y la liebre
by Miu-senshi
Summary: A las cinco de la tarde suena el reloj. El sombrerero, la liebre y el lirón toman té, riendo y desbordando locura. Pero al sombrerero le gusta sentarse en medio, mirando a la liebre y vigilando que el lirón no le haga nada. Y la liebre adora esos momentos


**El sombrerero y la liebre**

_Resumen:_ A las cinco de la tarde suena el reloj. El sombrerero, la liebre y el lirón toman té, riendo y desbordando locura. Pero al sombrerero le gusta sentarse en medio, mirando a la liebre y vigilando que el lirón no le haga nada. Y la liebre lo

* * *

><p>Las manecillas se mueven lentas, aumentando la tortura y la desesperación. Vamos un poco, solo un poco más y la ansiada hora del té llegará. Apoya su mejilla en una mano con rostro aburrido, mira el reloj y frunce el ceño un suspiro resignado sale de sus labios, los ojos carmín vagan hasta la persona que está a su derecha.<p>

El rubio mira unos papeles, abstraído de su alrededor escribiendo, comparando, pensando, calibrando… Aburrido, eso era lo que estaba haciendo el chico de lentes, Xerxes lo sabe y no entiende porque Liam lo hace.

Las manecillas se clavan en la esperada hora, las cinco de la tarde, la hora del té y los dulces esta aquí. Se levanta de un salto y da un giro agitando los brazos, logra captar la atención de su acompañante que le mira atentamente.

-Vamos Liam, es la hora del té.- Dice felizmente, con Emily de coro mientras agarra el brazo del nombrado.

-Pero Xerxes aún no he terminado esto, y el duque Barm…

-Tonterías.- Le corta, su voz ya no tiene musicalidad.

Liam le mira extrañado, sintiéndose un poco culpable, va a decir algo pero no sabe que. Xerxes hincha los mofletes, en un gesto enternecedoramente infantil y lo mira con un brillo de ofensa en sus ojos. Lunettes suspira, pensando en que tal vez se canse de ese estúpido puchero, alza la vista para encararlo y se congela. La expresión infantil ha dado lugar a una fina y hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos destellan con un brillo que ciega los ojos del rubio, que es incapaz de apartar su vista.

-Oye Liam.- Alarga las silabas, el aludido traga saliva torpemente. Break alza su mano, dejando a la manga que usualmente la cubre caiga hasta su muñeca, acaricia con suavidad la mejilla de su acompañante.- Voy a pensar que quieres más a Ruf que a mi.- Termina imitando una voz triste, deja las caricias y mira a su compañero.

-¡No!- Liam aprieta los labios al percatarse de que está cayendo en el juego de Xerxes, mira los ojos carmín y se resigna, le seguirá el juego.- Yo jamás te pondría por debajo de él.- Nota la sorpresa en el rostro contrario, sonríe un poco sintiendo su pequeño triunfo.- Xerx… ya lo sabes tu eres la persona más importante para mi…- Le agarra la mano a Xerxes y se la besa pensado que así ocultará ese sonrojo tan notorio que lleva en sus pómulos. La pálida piel es suave y calida.

Mira hacia arriba y siente a su corazón palpitar muy rápido y luego parar. En el rostro de Xerxes Break se ha formado un tierno sonrojo, que intenta ocultar con la manga de su chaqueta. Liam sonríe, esperando que su corazón se calme, ya que Xerxes es en el fondo alguien muy tierno y le alegra saber que es el único que conoce esa faceta.

-Liam…- Lo llama el sombrerero.- Ya se que dulce quiero hoy con el té.- Liam parpadea.

-¿Cuál?- Se atreve a preguntar la liebre y una sonrisa pícara le recibe.

-A ti.- Dice con naturalidad, al pobre Lunettes se le sube toda la sangre a la cabeza.

Le gustaría decir un simple "¡No digas esas cosas!" o al menos decir algo, pero se siente incapaz de pronunciar nada, la boca se le ha secado y su corazón va a cien por hora. Break sonríe orgulloso, realmente sigue siendo el mismo chico que vio cuando regresó del abyss. Extiende los brazos, lentamente hasta que llega a abrazar al chico de lentes, el cual en un primer momento se impresiona pero ese calido contacto adormece su lado estricto, no tarada el alzar también sus brazos y abrazar a Break.

Trascurren unos minutos tal vez quince, tal vez menos o tal vez más. Ambos hombres están sentados disfrutando del aroma del té y del dulce sabor de los pasteles. Liam le da un largo trago a su té, dejando que acaricie sus papilas gustativas y recorra su garganta, suelta la taza y cierra los ojos por un momento. Entonces siente un peso sobre él y abre los ojos para ver como Xerxes está sentado sobre él colocando su taza al lado de la suya y cogiendo otro pastel que degustar. Mas no dice nada solo sonríe y lo abraza con un brazo por la cintura, pegándolo a él, la suave risa de su más que amigo suena cerca de su oído ya que este parece más feliz acurrucando en su pecho.

El reloj da las cinco y media y ambos singuen abrazándose, el té y los pasteles quedan olvidados en la mesa, sustituyéndolos por los labios del contrario, en carias suaves, en dulce pasión. Los pasteles ahora son caricias y dulces palabras y el té la pasión que su amor les hace entregarse el uno al otro.

Porque a veces al sombrerero y a la liebre les apetece estar a solas, tomar el té y saborear dulces sin decirle nada al lirón. Adoran los momentos en el que lo más dulce ya no son los pasteles sino los brazos y labios del otro, que el sabor amargo del té se olvida en algún lugar desconocido, tal vez entre caricia y caricia. Suelen anhelar esas horas del té en que están solos y pueden decirse, el uno al otro, cuanto se aman y desbordar locura en ello ¿Acaso no son el sombrerero loco y la liebre de marzo? Locos de amor, su locura reside en ese amor tabú que tanto anhelan proteger y seguir degustando hasta el final de los días.

Fin.


End file.
